custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toxon
Toxon was a Makuta and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was later a member of the Dark Brotherhood. Biography Toxon was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta from a greenish black liquid on an island in one the Southern chains of the Matoran Universe. Like other Makuta, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Toxon was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe as per his duty. Like all other Makuta, Toxon's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Dark Brotherhood At some point in the past, Toxon was approached by Conqueror, leader of a powerful group known as the Dark Brotherhood. Despite his hatred of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Conqueror extended an invitation to join his group to the Makuta. Believing such a group could help him topple Teridax from his position among the Makuta, Toxon agreed, becoming one of the three ruling members of the Dark Brotherhood. Shortly before the Brotherhood's attack on Karda Nui, Toxon arranged for a group of Zyglak to infiltrate Destral and make a show of "kidnapping" him. When he was clear of the other Makuta, Toxon traveled to the Dark Brotherhood's base where he, Conqueror, and Scar began plotting on how to further their goals. War with the Brotherhood of Makuta More recently, the Dark Brotherhood agreed to help the Order of Mata Nui in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. During this war, a Zarak soldier named Gilvex told Toxon that a Matoran village with weapons and such was on an island north of the Dark Brotherhood base. When he arrived, however, he found a Brotherhood of Makuta ambush. Before realizing he had been betrayed, Toxon was captured and later killed. His former allies subsequently took command of his army from the Dark Brotherhood. Not long after his death, his position in the Dark Brotherhood's hierarchy was filled in by a female Skakdi warlord from Zakaz named Trakshee. Abilities & Traits Toxon was very devoted to his work, even to the point of threatening Teridax himself should he interrupt him. He was intelligent, cunning, and very skilled in combat. Toxon's powers included elemental Shadow powers, shape-shifting abilities, Kraata production, and many other powers. Stats Mask & Tools Toxon wore the Kanohi Taiku, Great Mask of Poison. His tools were two pairs of razor-sharp arm blades that could be used to slash opponents as well as focus his powers. He also had sharp claws. Army While Toxon's army was smaller than the other Dark Brotherhood leaders, it was fierce none the less. It was made up of Rahkshi, ex-Dark Hunters, Rahi controlled by Infected Kanohi, Visorak, and Exo-Toa. Once Toxon was killed, however, the Brotherhood of Makuta was able to bring the Rahkshi, Visorak, Rahi, and Exo-Toa back to their side, using them to kill most of the former Dark Hunters that they were once allied with. Trivia *Toxon's Kanohi was originally designed by CrazyCarapar. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Dark Brotherhood